bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Comics 2.0
This article is about the second season of the comics, you might be looking for the first season, Flaming Comics. Flaming Comics 2.0 is a comic series by FireEmblem as a sequel to Flaming Comics. The original topic died from lack of posts, the last post being made on October 25, 2009. The topic was reposted on January 2nd, 2010. The final comic of the season is due to be put up on July 2nd, 2012. Origin Flaming Comics 2.0 was released on September 18th, 2009 with a preview comic. The topic was posted on September 20th, 2009. The comic series is about FireEmblem and his random adventures with his cousin Nui, his stepdad Pro, and Kash. Along the lines, more characters appear, such as his girlfriend from the original Flaming Comics, Laika, her brother Arc1110, FireEmblem's old friend Mr. Maniac, FireEmblem's brother's friend, Oni, (though FireEmblem does not know this.) Nui's "Kindergarten" friend Kahinuva, (who is also an Ace Attorney) and FireEmblem's newest friend Ziko. Flaming Comics 2.0 has gained positive reviews, from people such as Kortu and Oni. There are 19 comics total. The topic was temporarily closed on June 24, 2010 because of Civil War, a new project FireEmblem was working on, but he said he might resign to start Flaming Comics 2.0 again. FireEmblem officially resigned Civil War on July 11, 2010, and continued Flaming Comics 2.0. The season finale commenced on April 12, 2012, with the addition of the series' villain "Draco" and an obscure Avohkii with a red glow, a villain from the first season. Plot Flaming Comics 2.0 did not have a plot until the finale. The series was about a Toa named FireEmblem and his multiple antics with his friends and family. The finale starts by speaking of two dragons, a light dragon and a Shadow (Flaming Comics), who ruled the Comic Land and took orders from Hapori Tohu. The dark dragon sought control of the Comic Land and killed most of the inhabitants, and Hapori Tohu fell into a deep slumber without the prayers and hope of the inhabitants. Before his slumber, however, he banished the evil dragon to a corrupted Avohkii and the light dragon to a Matoran body for not interfering with the evil dragon's destruction. FireEmblem complains about the lack of an antagonist in the series and plans to order one from Villains R Us. He receives a villain named Draco, whose attempts to kill FireEmblem fail. Elsewhere, the dark dragon within the Avohkii vows to lead Draco to him. Draco falls in a secret lair that belongs to the dragon, and the dragon sends itself toward Draco, who puts on the corrupted Avohkii. The result is a dragon Toa hybrid named Shadow. Characters PGSes The PGSes in this comic series are: *Oni *Mr. Maniac *Jalla199 *Ziko *Kahinuva *Kohu Credits *Xanis for Xaniskit 2.0. *Arc1110 for backgrounds and couch. *Nuparurocks for furniture. *Vezon The Piraka for the outside background in comic 5. *Zero the Vampire for the outside background(s). *Johnuva for Nui's truck. *Khols for Kash. *Venom, Dark709, Vahkoro, and many others for inspiration. Trivia *In the first couple of comics, FireEmblem made a mistake with placing the sprites: some will seem higher off the ground than others, as seen in Comic 2 in the last two panels. *A scene from the original Flaming Comics was edited and put into one of the comics as a flashback. *The filler comic that showed Oni as FireEmblem was a gag Oni and FireEmblem had on a chatroom. *The comic "Small" was originally going to be a 4 part series. *There was a former Flaming Comics 2.0 about FireEmblem being kidnapped and nearly attacked by Eljay, but FireEmblem was displeased with the criticism and made a new version. External links *The Topic Category:Comics